


Demon Repellent

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Mokona's 108 Super Secret Techniques!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Repellent

**Author's Note:**

> May 23, 2009 ~ _fighting fire with marshmallows_  
> Pre-Piffle

They discovered it by accident.

Well, Fai and Kurogane and Sakura and Syaoran discovered it by accident. Presumably Mokona knew all of its own Super Secret Techniques already.

They landed in the world in the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest. Syaoran instinctively held the sleeping Sakura closer, while Kurogane looked around warily, one hand on his sword, and Fai looked around cheerfully, apparently unconcerned.

"Something's wrong," Kurogane grunted, trying to ignore the manjuu singing nonsense into his ear from its place on his shoulder. "I sense something..."

"Maybe the nice people with the glowing eyes out in the woods can help us," Fai suggested cheerfully, making Kurogane nearly face fault into the forest floor. Fai grinned cheerfully and waved his hands over his head. "Yoohoo~!"

"_You idiot!_" Kurogane hissed, grabbing Fai in a headlock and slapping a hand over his mouth. He could see them now too, red and gold glowing eyes under the darkness of the trees. "Those are oni, demons. If they're anything like the ones from my country they're going to try and _eat us_!"

"Well that's not very nice," Fai pouted, squirming to try and get out of Kurogane's hold. "I'm sure I don't taste very good. And Kuro-tan probably tastes sour. Though I can see why they'd want to eat Sakura-chan, she's so sweet."

"Would you _shut up_?" Kurogane finally let him go and drew his sword. "Syaoran, stay close behind me and hold onto Sakura." The boy gulped but nodded.

Mokona hopped off Kurogane's shoulder and onto Fai's, and the two started up a spirited conversation, apparently totally unconcerned with their imminent demise. Kurogane growled but ignored them, bringing Souhi up into a guard position as the demons moved closer, shuffling through the underbrush.

Just as the first of them emerged into the clearing and Kurogane was tensing to charge at them, there was a delighted sounding "Kyaaaa~!" noise behind him. Something small and white went whizzing by his ear, toward the demons. Kurogane spun, eye twitching at Fai standing there smiling serenely. "....Did you just throw the manjuu?"

Fai nodded.

Kurogane paused, trying to decide if he should dance for joy or concentrate on defending.

Before he could make a decision, however, the demons let out an unholy shriek. Kurogane spun again, sword coming up to guard, and he watched in disbelief as the demons practically fell over themselves to flee... from the bouncing Mokona gleefully chasing them. "....What the fuck?"

Fai laughed behind him. "I threw Mokona because it told me to." He smiled and shrugged, and Kurogane resisted the urge to smack him.

The ninja stayed on guard, but they saw nothing more from the demons, and only heard occasional terrified wails in the distance. About an hour later, Mokona hopped back into the clearing, looking rather smug and altogether too pleased with itself.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurogane demanded as soon as he saw it.

Mokona just grinned and struck a pose. "One of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Demon Repellent!"

"....I knew the witch was crazy."


End file.
